Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist
The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist is a group of ninja founded in Kirigakure, the village hidden in the mist. Each of the seven members have a unique sword that is passed down to the next generation when the are replaced. Each sword has a unique ability. First Generation The first generation of ninja swordsmen are Keiji Momochi, wielding the Seversword "Guillotine Blade"; Kiyamoto Na, wielding the Greatsword "Shark Skin"; Wangetsu Hozuki, Wielding the Longsword "Threading Needle"; Keiko Kaguya, wielding the Blastsword "Splash"; Kamisori Hoshigaki, wielding the Twinsword "Flickering Splendor"; Chiisaioni Chojuro, wielding the Boltsword "Fang"; and Fugu Suikazan, wielding the Bluntsword "Helmsplitter". Second Generation The second generation of ninja swordsmen are Raven Kaguya, weilding the bluntsword, twinwsword, blastsword, longsword and the greatsword; and Akagetsu Hozuki, wielding the Seversword. Swords The Seversword is a full length zanbato with the ability to repair itself using the iron in the blood of its victims, no matter how severe it is damage. The Greatsword is a living sword that feeds on chakra and has skin similar to that of a shark, causing it to shred its victims rather than cut them. The Longsword is a long, sharp foil with no hand guard and a hole in the handle making its overall appearance similar to a giant needle. A strong tread is tied to the hole in the handle giving it the ability to pierce all and stitch them together. The Blastsword is a large cleaver attached to a scroll full of exploding tags, with each strike a row of exploding tags is attached to the back (blunt side) of the blade, causing the victims to be blasted to pieces by one side and cut by the other, effectively combining swordsmanship and explosions. The Twinsword is a large, double handled, flounder shaped blade that emits chakra through two holes in the blade giving it the ability to change its shape into that of a different weapon, such as a hammer The Boltsword(s) are twin, barbed, pike-style swords that are imbued with electricity and sharper than any other sword ever forged. The Bluntsword is an axe and hammer combo attached at the handles with a leather strap, and can crush any and all defenses. Swordsmen Keiji Momochi is a tall, muscular man able to use both the earth and water elements. He also teaches Kenjutsu at the Ninja Academy and is the leader of Kiri Team 1. He has shown a great concern for teamwork, even going so far as to state, "When it comes to missions and survival it is all... or nothing. If one of our members is killed captured or missing, the mission will be marked as a failure." Keiji wields the Seversword , and has been known to wield, proficiently, it with one hand. Deceased. Kiyamoto Na is the only one of the seven ninja swordsmen not to hail from Kirigakure , though he is a citizen of the village. He is also able to use the water and earth elements. Kiyamoto is the brother of Kojima Na (Sanbi Jinchurikki ). Kiyamoto joined Kiri, and the seven ninja swordsmen after his brother was capture by the akatsuki . He wields the Greatsword , and enjoys feeding it the chakra of powerful opponents in hopes it will develop its own desire to track down and destroy, the akatsuki. Deceased. Wangetsu Hozuki is a thin, pale man able to use the water and wind elements. He also has been known to use the Art of Hydration, allowing him to turn into water. Wangetsu is a sadist even in relation to the rest of his team, and has studied human anatomy in great depth, mainly in order to deliver nonfatal but extremely painful strikes. The pain of these strikes is increased as he pulls the thread through his victims wounds, and more so as more victims are added. Wangetsu wields the Longsword , and can even manipulate its path mid flight with the puppet jutsu. Deceased. Keiko Kaguya is a short, thin woman able to use the wind and fire elements. She has inherited the most advanced form of her bloodline, as such she can control the growth of her bones, instantly regrow her bones, and even control the growth of other peoples bones. Keiko is also borderline psychotic, with a deep passion for explosions and explosives. She wields the Blastsword , and uses the force of the explosive impact as momentum for her next strike. Deceased. Kamisori Hoshigaki is a very tall man with blue skin able to use the water and earth elements. Due to his bloodline he also has gills and can breathe under water. He is well suited for both espionage and assassination due to his techniques, though his immense strength also make him great for head on assaults. He wields the Twinsword , and can smash, crush, and slice through multiple enemies in one swing. Deceased. Chiisaioni Chojuro is a short, slender woman able to use the lightning and water elements. She has been compared to a demon on the battle field, noting on how fast she moves and how many people she can hit with both weapons and jutsu in a short amount of time. Chiisaioni will generally use lightning based attacks in sync with water based jutsu to maximize the effect of both. She wields the Boltsword , and can charge a large bolt of lightning through each. Fugu Suikazan is a tall, round man with pale skin able to use the earth and lightning elements. He is also the older brother of Tora Suikazan , the Hachibi Jinchurikki . Fugu uses lightning to increase the speed and piercing abilities of his attacks while he uses earth to increase the power and destructive abilities of his attacks. He wields the Bluntsword , and charges the axe with lightning, while strengthening the hammer with earth. Deceased. Akagetsu Hozuki is a thin, pale man able to use the water element. He also has been known to use the Art of Hydration, allowing him to turn into water. He has shown to have no sense of loyalty to his team, as when his master and brother were killed in the Sevenswords massacre he showed no sympathy for their death. He currently wields the Seversword that was once used by his former master. Raven Kaguya is a thin, pale woman with white hair, able to use all elements. She has been noted to be both insane and ruthless in her actions and is responsible for the Sevenswords massacre and is also the current Mizukage. She weilds the bluntsword, twinwsword, blastsword, longsword and the greatsword. Category:Organizations